


Nostalgia

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus remembers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

He hadn't cried when he realized that Sirius was dead. He hadn't cried when he realized that his best mate was gone forever. He hadn't cried when he realized that he would probably never love again. He hadn't cried at all.

His whole life was ruined, but he knew it would go on; he was always logical, reasonable. He knew that he would be able to survive, no matter what sappy love stories said. What he didn't know was whether his heart had died along with his best friend, lover, and world. Sirius had saved him the first time; this time, Sirius wasn't there.

\---

"Remus?"

The little boy woke up with a jerk. He sat up quickly, and then slumped, rubbing his eyes with tightly fisted hands.

"What'dya want, Sirius?" He mumbled, swaying a bit as though he was falling asleep again already, but the other boy shoved him. "Okay fine! What do you want?" His eyes opened a tiny bit wider.

"Come down to the kitchens with me, Remus. I want a milkshake." He grabbed his new acquaintance (they had just met at the Sorting three days ago) and tried to drag him out of bed, but the drowsy boy grabbed a hold of the headboard.

"You want a milkshake? That's why you woke me up in the middle of the night?!"

"Well..." the boy seemed to think about it for a minute. "Yes, that's exactly why. Isn't that what I said?"

Remus groaned and kicked Sirius's hands off of his ankles, and then pulled the blankets over his head. An extremely exasperated and muffled voice came out of the bundle. "Why me? Get James or something. He's your friend. You know, the people you're supposed to go to with your insane cravings?"

Sirius looked bewildered for a second, then sad. "But...don't you want to be my friend too?"

Remus' voice rose out of the blankets again. "What?"

"I said, don't you want to be my friend?"

Remus came out of his blankets looking disheveled and confused. "You...do you want to be my friend?"

"Of course I do. This milkshake thing...It's like a bonding ritual."

"Um. What?"

"A bonding ritual! You know, we'll have milkshakes tonight, and then we'll be friends. It's tradition." He nodded sagely.

Remus just looked at him. "I'm not the type of person who has friends."

"But..." Sirius seemed to falter for words. "But everyone has friends."

"I don't."

"But why?"

"I can't--can't...care about anyone."

"Why not?"

"I just CAN'T, okay, Sirius?!" Remus pushed him off of the bed, and closed the curtains. He wrapped his arms around his legs and stared at the velvet hangings for a WHOLE SECOND before Sirius poked his head in the curtain again.

"Oi, Remus?"

"WHAT?"

"Can I teach you to care about people?"

Remus paused, and then answered, "It might be hard."

Sirius, though, wasn't fazed. "I can take a challenge," he grinned.

The other boy looked down at his hands, then met the blue eyes shining in the dark. "Okay then, Professor Black." He smiled back tentatively.

"Alright!" Sirius whooped, and then quickly put his hands over his mouth. "Oops." He started whispering, "Let's go down to the kitchen for those milkshakes now, yeah?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah."

From that year until the end of their Fifth, Sirius and Remus were simply friends; the best of friends, actually. In their Sixth, they realized they were developing feelings for each other, and shared a kiss for the first time. In their Seventh, they started sleeping in the same bed, and all the barriers that used to stand between them crumbled.

\---

He hadn't cried when he realized that Sirius was dead. He hadn't cried when he realized that his best mate was gone forever. He hadn't cried when he realized that he would probably never love again.

Now he touched his cheek and was astonished to find it wet. He had wondered what it would take to make him cry, and now he knew. All it took, it seemed, was truly happy memory.


End file.
